Gotham High? What?
by D-MINI-Q
Summary: -AU- Richard Grayson has found himself pulled out of the best private academy and spending his junior year in the lowest high school there is, Gotham High. Where he will make friends and foes, and try to solve the toughest mystery there is, Rachel Roth. Rated T for language! R


Gotham High? What?

Chapter 1: Meet the News Reporter

'_I can't believe that Bruce sent me to a public high school! What was he thinking?' _thought the son of said man, Richard is the adoptive son of the infamous Bruce Wayne. Richard has been living a happy life with his father and great friends that he had at best academy in Gotham City. However, just recently, Bruce thought that it would be a great experience that Richard gets to interact with people that don't have a high of a status as them. Of course Richard denied, but it's not like he had a choice in the matter. Bruce made an agreement that Richard would spend his junior year there at the public school and then he would bring Richard back to academy if he wanted to for his senior year. Richard still didn't like the deal Bruce set out towards him but it was either that of nothing at all. That left Richard no choice but to take the deal which he did. _'Why would Bruce even think about the thought of me in a public schooling? Does he even know what kind of school he enrolled me in?'_

Gotham High. That was the school that Richard was going to spend his junior year. Richard was getting a little scared, not because it was a new school with new people, no; quite frankly he is a really friendly and an understanding person. But the reason for his fear is that before he came to standing in front of the office door at this very moment, he looked up the school online and found some pretty interesting things that happen around this area. Mostly about people disappearing without a single trace or killings that have left even the best detectives stumped. Hopefully nothing happens within the next 10 months of junior year.

Richard walked into the office, straight to the front desk, and asked the woman where he can get the needed information. "What's your name?" The woman asked him, not taking her eyes off the computer. When he didn't answer, she stopped typing and looked up from her computer to look at him. "Well? What your name? I don't have all day you know. I'm a very busy person." She told him while giving a glare, but Richard wasn't intimidated by it. He just shrugged it off like it was dust.

"Richard Grayson." He told her with a board expression. The woman growled a low growl in her throat, and doing it as lightly as she could to make sure the student in front of her doesn't hear, but it didn't work considering Richard had great hearing. His friends always thought that he was super human or something because of the fact that there wasn't anything that could get by his hearing.

"Here's your classes schedule, locker number, a map of the school, and a note to give to your teacher." The woman said handing over the papers that had what she listed off. He flashed a fake sweet smile, said a quick 'thanks', and left the office without another word.

He looked at the first paper on the stack and saw that it was the class schedule. Then he took out the last page to the map and studied it while switching for page to page finding all of his classes. He headed to his first class using the map as his only guide – seeing how everyone was already in first hour – around the school. His first class was English in room 174, so that's where he started heading. Richard came across the door that read 'Room 213'. Confusion filled he's face and he looked at the map again for the number 213. "213…213…213…where are you room 213?" _'It's like playing a game of Where's Waldo._' He thought until he found the room. "It's the janitor's closet. I found the door to a janitor's closet? This map is completely useless. This map isn't even accurate."

"Actually, the map is very much accurate. You're just holding it upside down." Someone said in front of him. Richard looked up to see a short boy with dirty blond hair with forest green eyes and holding a notepad. He had a camera handing around his neck with the support of a blue and purple strap.

"Did you just say that I was holding it upside down?" Richard asked the person standing in front of him.

"Hi ya, name's Garfield Logan, junior news reporter. And yes, I did just say that. You must be the new kid." Garfield said, while turning on the camera. "Now give me a big smile A+." The camera flashes just as Richard pulls his head up, leaving him momently blind.

"What was that for?" Richard asks as rubbing his eyes thinking that it would help the matter. When he's done, he back up only for another flash to blind him again. "Ah. Not again." He mumbled to himself putting his hands back on his eyes. "And the name's Richard, not A+."

"I know, it's just that if I can write the best story on the new student I got assigned – which happens to be you – then I get to go on a full expensed paid field trip to the Daily Planet in Metropolis and meet with the best reports there. My partner is one that was supposed to be taking the pictures, but she couldn't make it, due to some grade she has, I don't know. I think-" Richard sort of zoned out of the whatever Garfield was rambling about and think about this report that he is supposed to write. _'Oh no. Does the best article go out on the school's news? What happens if does win? Then people are going to know that the son of the famous Bruce Wayne is going to the lowest of low schools in Gotham? I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole school! Or what would happen if the story got out on the streets? Not only would I be the laughing stock of the school, but then people would laugh at me on the streets as well? No! I can't have that!' _"I told her not to freak, it's only a quiz that she can retake if she gets a low grade. Plus she already has in A in that class. I don't know what she's freaking-"

"You know, I would love to help you out with your story, but I can't." Richard says cutting off Garfield's rambling. "It's not that I don't want you to win, it's just that I can't. I…I feel-"

"You already promised someone else to your story and you don't want to feel like you're betraying them and because you think that they'll write something bad about you?" Garfield says. "You're an honest person. You know that? Though, I thought for sure that I would be the first person you met from the time you got school to your first class." He mumbled to himself.

"What..? No, you're the first student I've met so far. How did you find me anyway? I could have been anywhere in the school, but you knew. How?"

"I helped create the map but somehow forgot put a title on it. So, many students didn't know where they were going and often used it upside down. Well, at least 83% of the school did. Now, I see that we have 84% of the school who saw the map upside down." Garfield explained.

"That's pretty smart." Richard said. "Well since you clearly know your way around the school. Think you came help me get to my class?" Richard said giving a welcoming smile.

Garfield just smiled back.

* * *

AN: Hello! For those who don't who I am, my name's D-MINI-Q! Now, I know that the title is cheesy and not original, but I couldn't think of any other name that could fit this story. So, until I come up with a better name, this cheesy title will remain as it is. And yes, I'm well aware that this AU has been multiple times, but I just wanted to give it a shot. I have no idea when I will update, for I haven't quiet worked out a schedule yet. -_-'' However, when I do know when, I will post them on my board I have set up on my page. Sorry for the grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes I do. I tend to do that often. And lastly, I know some of the characters might be OOC, but that's how they are in the story. That's all I have to say! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Review, Favorite, or Follow! XD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Teen Titans!


End file.
